Dot Hack Sign The Virus Story
by Kanaye
Summary: Nothing to do with the cast, everything to do with "The World"
1. Itamidome

As "The World" turns, or maybe just exists, there comes times when players go sour...a time where the real world, the world that we exist in...makes one player effect everyone around them...

  


.hack//SIGN: Virus

----------------------------------------

  


A boy, a fourteen year old boy. A classroom. An attack of one's feelings. A hurt fourteen year old boy...

***************************************************

  


Episode 01: Itamidome

  


The scenery of moutians come into view. The trees, the monsters, the grunties, they were all waiting there for me. I can't believe it at times, but...here I am. I wonder what I would do without it. My painkiller...

  


"Hey!" A girl walked up to me.

"Not again..."

"What are you doing?" she stared.

"Ignoring you."

"Oh what manners! What's bugging you?"

"You. Look just tell me something I need to know then be on your way, unless you want to trade...or fight."

"Your really ticking me off."

"It's your fault your mad, you talked to me first."

"Ugh! Thats it I am outta here."

"You bothered me for nothing?"

"Oh well here is my member address..."

"You want to give me your name?"

"Feather"

"Well I'm Char"

"Nice to meet you"

"Yes...I guess it was nice meeting you"

I walked away...Feather, huh? What a nice name, and she took the time to talk to me...ah who cares its just a game, they are supposed to be nice, I guess. *goes out into the field and starts battling monsters*

  


*2 hours Later*

  


"Well I got alittle stronger today..."

"Hey!" Feather ran to him.

*oh great what a idoit* "Hello."

"So what did you do today?"

"Nothing important."

"Thats ok, I trained. Wanna train together sometime."

"I don't see why not- Hold on I have an email...Oh crud not again. It's Umi, he wants to talk to me, all he ever does is just bother me."

"Who's Umi?"

"I guy I know from school, in real life that is."

"Oh, so I guess your not that popular..."

"Yeah well thats not your buissness..."

"True, it doesn't who you are...but you are my friend you could always come to me."

"It doesn't matter, cause who knows if I will run into again, besides I have never had any friends why start now?"

Feather looked away. "Because I have been where you are now, it's dark and scary. I don't believe people have to stay there forever, most people are still stuck situations like this...."

I got up... "Listen I am glad you are interested in my so called life, but I don't need another person picking on me."

"But I am not...don't you understand, I am here to help!"

I left.

  


*Logs off*

  


"I hate people..." Alone in my house those words echoed off the wall, Mother was at work, while Father was out drinking. "No one wants to help, and when I think they will, they find some other friend because they lose hope in me." I kicked my drink over... "Forget people...did Feather actually want to help?" I looked back at my terminal. "No...thats not really going to happen. It's just going to be some empty void made bigger."

  


*Logs back on* Who cares?

  


*Sends email*: Feather, Listen, your my only hope of having personality again. I was young when I lost every hope of being. I found this game one day. "The World" Sounded like a new chance at life to me. All I found was rude users and people I know from school. Till I met you. If you want to help, find me at my favorite field... Sincerly, Char


	2. Rekishi

All humans should know pain and suffering. They all understand it in different ways. Something that hinders or something that helps. It's like looking at a half glass of milk. Half full? Half empty? Where does pain and suffering stop? Understand it just doesn't always stand up and want to leave. Or does it?

  


.hack//SIGN: The Virus Story

----------------------------------------

A mysterious girl...the understanding of one's pain? A boy, a confused boy. An email, an important email...

***************************************************

Episode 02: Rekishi

  


I waited. Will this end up well? If this was real, my legs would shake. *looked outwards to the empty grass field* "Will she make it?" I turned around. A figure was coming my way..was it Feather?

  


"Hey!" I yelled, sounded like what Feather would yell.

The figure waved. And then it stopped. "Char is that you?!"

"Yeah it's me!"

The figure came into view. It was Feather. I was filled with joy. But she figured out where I would be, that must mean that...

"Well I thought right, this is where I used to be when I just wanted to feel better."

She stood beside me. I looked at her. "So you said you've been there? You know how it feels to be me? But yet you aren't me, you don't even act like who I am now...yet you understand."

"How is it that you sound just like me when someone helped me?"

I laughed. I paused. Joy already? I haven't laughed in years...I looked at Feather and smiled. She was already smiling.

"You see," she continued, "I was just like you. I just wanted a friend to laugh with. I don't know why that person helped me or where he is right now, but he said the most important thing is that people aren't always out there to hurt. It might sound dumb now, but I understand it now."

I didn't know what to say...

She smiled. "So lets start talking about what makes you feel the way you do, I know everyone gets picked on, but what makes it hurt worse?"

I looked away... a leaf flew through the wind. "I... was so young." I took a breath. "My parents had two children before me. They are really nice, but...it's like they aren't real. They only worry about how they look and what they say so they can stay cool. They don't even act like I exist at school. But I am used to that..."

"Well I think that's something you should not give into. That thought, is what gets almost everyone down, cause your not used to it. It hurts every time, you just tell yourself differently."

I thought about it... "I think I understand...I am a person and people should not tell me otherwise."

"Now what else is bothering, because you don't look any happier..."

"Well my parents are also a problem. My dad-"

  


A monster started to run at us. I drew my sword and she took out her staff. I attacked the monster first, then she cast Ice and several ice blades hit it. The monster fell. We turned around to start again, but the monster swung at Feather. "Look OUT!" I yelled.

"Wha-" she fell down and the monster slashed her again. 

She turned black and white. (which means she died, but in this game you can start from where you saved)

I slashed the monster one more time and it fell. I stabbed the monster three times and stopped.

"Great, I guess that means we will have to find each other..." Well I guess that will have to wait until tomorrow...

*Logs off*


	3. Gakuyuu

A smile so simple, but changes everything. Every thought, every situation, and every life you walk by...

.hack//SIGN: The Virus Story

----------------------------------------

The alone, the unwanted, the hated, the untouchables.

***************************************************

Episode 03: Gakuyuu

  


I traveled around a bit. Not much to do without Feather. She doesn't seem to be logged on today... Well I don't know what I am doing here, just wasting time. I wonder if sending 9 emails is too much? 

  


I sat around for awhile, just watching the virtual world and all of it's wonders. Even though it was fake, I was amused. No one is really on today, just the regular addicts who don't have anything else to do. I guess I fall in that category...well at least now...

  


A player in all light blue walked by, was holding two staffs, and he had light blue pentagon around his eye...oh no not...UMI!

  


"Hey idiot, what are you doing, waiting for a girlfriend, wait, I forgot you will never get one of those. Might as well just sit around something that doesn't exist..."

"Just leave me alone Umi..."

"Why? This is much more fun than slaying monsters." he paused. "Ah there is no difference here anyway. HAHAHAHA"

I started to cry...

"Awww poor baby, cant take a little heat from a peer?"

"Shut up you jerk!"

Umi laughed harder.

I started to run, I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going I just wanted to run.

"OW!" I ran into a wall. I could hear Umi laughing harder, or was it my imagination? "If only Feather was here, she would slay him with me" I sent another email. Was she away?

  


A monster approached me sometime later. I pulled out my sword and I noticed it was glowing red. I took out my mirror and saw that my markings on my face (every character has some sort of marking, like art makes them different from everyone else) the horizontal thin red line was glowing. "No way...is this some sort of glitch?" I swung at the monster and an earthquake like line came from underneath and went towards the huge monster. He instantly died. 

"Whoa..." (not to quote Neo or anything but what would you say?)

  


I smiled. This was a power that I was hoping for...


	4. Jyouhoukouga

Power. Abused, glorified, vilified, painful, helpful, confusing, overwhelming, overtaking, mysterious, or misused.

  


.hack//SIGN: The Virus Story

----------------------------------------

  
  


A power, a mysterious power. Revenge, revenge indeed.

  


***************************************************

  


Episode 04: Jyouhoukouga

  
  


The feeling took over...the rage, the sadness, the pain, the anger... They are all put into one feeling. And now what of the others that made this? I wanted to show them all now my power and my strength. Even if it is in a game.

  


I emailed Umi and he should be coming soon.

"You called? Shrimp."

I smiled.

"Ah I see that you have grown up, Char."

"Yeah, and you grew down? You pick on the small and weak. I am here to teach you a lesson!"

'Crud.' Umi thought. 'What has gotten into him? Wait was it the virus I installed in his terminal? It must have been the wrong one...I am going to have to get on his side...'

"Hey, come on, I can be your friend now."

"I see that you are scared. What a coward."

"I AM NOT A COWARD!"

"Then fight me..." Char started to glow red.

'It was the wrong virus and now I am going to pay, me and everyone else he hurts...including himself'

"YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THIS CHAR! IT'S DANGEROUS! YOU COULD SERIOUSLY DO REAL DAMAGE!"

"What to your poor character? Why should I care?"

"I don't mean my character Char, I mean me and who ever else you're after."

"Lies!"

"Listen to me, I know what this is. You have to trust me."

"Why do you know all of this?"

Umi looked away. "Because I was the one who snuck into your house and installed the Virus." There was a pause.

"Then I should destroy you."

"This Virus will take you over, you don't understand...soon you will start attacking anyone, even that girl you hang out with. You will kill her!"

Char stopped and thought. "She is not around anymore, she doesn't care, I haven't seen her at all today."

Char started to glow more red. "It's time to end your reign of hurt upon me!"

Char ran towards Umi. Umi cast a wall of protection and held out a guarding stance. Char swung his sword at Umi, it hit Umi's staffs and they both cracked. 'oh no, his power is getting worse already...' Umi thought. 

Unarmed Umi said, "Please stop...trust me this time."

"Never..." Char slashed Umi and he fell, turning black and white. It was over. I finally won. I..won...

I turned around to see that Feather saw the whole thing.

  


"So your saying Umi was telling the truth?" I said.

"Yes, I know he was. You see I also know Umi...he lives next door. I am not sure, but if he is telling the truth then he is in danger. You have to understand, you might have killed him."

"NO, that's not possible, it's only a game!"

"Yes, but what happens when there is a glitch in the system, something bad..."

"I won't believe it...I JUST WON'T BELIEVE IT!"

*Feather signed off*

"Fine if it has to be that way..."

*Char signed off*

  


*The next day at school*

  


"Did you hear what happened?" the gossip went around. "No, what?" "Fudo was hurt last night, really bad" "How? What happened?" "He was playing a game, I don't understand it. How could someone shed blood just because of a game...?"

Everyone left me alone today, they were all too worried about what happened to Fudo a.k.a. Umi on the game last night. Well, at least I get a day off.


	5. Kenjutsushi

You don't know what happens till it happens. Every second tells a story, every second a different emotion, a different way to look at something. Oh how quickly a human can change.

  


.hack//SIGN: The Virus Story

----------------------------------------

  


What do you do when have so much power that you don't even understand yourself, because that power takes you over? Power that powers you so that you can have power...an endless circle.

***************************************************

  


Episode 05: Kenjutsushi

  
  


Its another day and no one is even talking to me anymore, not at school, not online. What is up with that? Maybe everyone heard of my power. It's not like I am going to hurt anyone else. Why is it that when I do something, it always goes wrong?

  


*logs on*

  


"Why is it that barely anyone is on..."

"You scared them away...they probably wont come back on for awhile..." Feather came from behind.

"You're here? I thought you didn't want to see me after I did that."

"Well not everyone can hide forever. Besides, I am your friend."

"You're still my friend? Your neighbor is barely living and you are still my friend?"

"Ya know, it seems you are trying to push me away...that's sad...I just want to be your friend..."

"What, why would I push you away?" We looked at each other for awhile.

She changed the subject, "Wanna go to a dungeon adventure?"

I smiled. "I think that would be too easy...no one to kill"

"What?"

"What? What are you looking at? I didn't say anything..."

"Yes you did, you said 'no one to kill', what do you mean by that you want to kill some one?"

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"

"Oh no, is it true then? It takes you over...slowly...then you just don't exist, but why would you stop existing?"

"Because I would kill him and move on to another host..." the being inside Char laughed. "But not before I kill people like you. You just want to help? I don't think so, I think Umi put you up to this didn't he?"

"No that's not true...Umi would tell me how funny it was to pick on this one kid, I thought it was terrible, but Umi would not tell me his character name, I didn't know it was him until he was hurt..."

"LIES! THOSE ARE LIES! YOU HATE CHAR, HE IS JUST A WEAK CHILD!"

"You can't say that, you're just so stupid computer program!"

"What are you talking about?" Char seemed to have awakened.

"Char log off! You have too!"

"I see, you hate me now...your jealous...pity...I WILL HAVE TO DESTROY YOU!"

"NO! HE IS TAKING YOU OVER!"

"Weak, weak, weak, that's what you are..." what am I saying...that's not like me...I don't care about how strong I am, but when I try to say something I...oh no Feather...must log off...

"Please Char, don't let it take over!" she started to cry.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh" I ran to her with my sword out, I am not doing this... "Noooooooooooo!"

"Please don't Char..."


	6. Shakaigaku

Control. Does it control you? Or do you control it? To be Self-disaplined or to be wild? Those questions that flow through your mind, the ones that haunt your day. 

.hack//SIGN: The Virus Story

The smile that fades on a rainy day is not a true smile.

Episode 06: Shakaigaku

Screaming, I wanted to throw myself down. But I was unable, I am going to kill her…if only there was…

"Char what are you doing? Don't give in!" She dodged the attack, she started to run but my legs were faster. I did not want them to be. She tripped and fell on her face. The place where she was at…that's where the virus would kill her…it told me over and over…tears flowed down my face…My sword gleamed in the fake virtual sun, it went up in the air and then…

I heard rain beat against my window, then lots of thunder, I was home. The feeling of sadness came over me and it overwhelmed me. I took the terminal system off of my head and crashed into my bed..

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Yuki, the real name of Feather, sat in her room. She was staring into the mirror, it seemed hopeless from here. A tear ran down her face. It seemed as though her world would crash. Did she love him? Why would she love him? He almost killed her! If it was not for that thunderstorm making the power go out who knows what would have happened…"I better stay logged off for awhile"

Awakening from his bed a thought crossed his mind. Was it okay to go out in public like this? I just feel like doing some shopping. So he left to go to a manga store. Because manga was always something that made him feel better.

He entered the store and the bell chimed in, he actually grew to like that sound. The cashier was a woman dressed up like a catgirl from some anime. He thought that was cool. There seemed to be no one in the store today. He felt like he was the only customer she had today, which was probably true. The bell chimed once more, he sighed. How is that different from any other day? He asked himself. 

It was some girl, about fourteen, he knew this because of a class meet class day. He had a chance to sit in a dark corner that day, which he thought, was best for everyone. The girl had blue hair, that's nothing new, at least she had some sort of style that he liked.

"Hello" she said.

"Oh…hi"

"What brings you here today?"

He points up "The rain made me lose connection on my game, so I have nothing to do."

"Well you must have some friends to hang out with right?"

"Not really…" I smiled, happy about such a fact.

"Oh, that must be sad, I don't know what I would do without my friends."

"Yeah well that's great, now could you leave me to my shopping please?"

"Oh sure" she started to walk away but stopped. "You know we never told each other who we are!" she giggled…


End file.
